


A Moment of Warmth

by MikoGalatea



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Coat-Sharing, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Juuzou just can't let Seiko be cold while they're out on patrol together.





	A Moment of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> Just some friendship fluff with two characters who deserved a lot better. Hope you enjoy!

Even after the so-called Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History had turned the world as mankind knew it completely on its head, the seasons still remained and the weather could still turn bitterly cold.

Juuzou was feeling this for himself as he patrolled his set route in the ruined city not far from the Future Foundation's headquarters together with Seiko, to whom he was serving as a bodyguard as per Kyousuke's instructions. As usual, they were tasked with procuring supplies, rescuing any survivors they came across who needed it, and ensuring there were no threats from members of Despair.

It also happened to be the middle of winter, although there was no snow to show for it today.

While Juuzou himself was faring reasonably well in the chill, thanks in no small part to the heavy coat he always wore out, the skinny young woman walking slightly ahead of him had her arms wrapped around herself and was shivering like a brittle leaf. She made no complaint about it, continuing to be on sharp lookout for anything useful or anyone in need or any kind of danger even as her steps forward became shakier and shakier, but the sight of her struggling on in near-silence despite being so obviously cold was not one Juuzou could stand to see much more of.

Eventually, when Seiko tried and failed to stifle a sneeze, he decided enough was enough. With a grunt, he dashed forward, whipped off his coat, and threw it over her shoulders in one rapid motion.

Seiko blinked up at him in surprise; the gesture had come out of nowhere to her. Still, she wasn't any less appreciative of it, as she gripped either side of the coat's collar and pulled it more tightly around her. "T-thank you very much, S-Sakakura-san..."

Juuzou shrugged. "Don't mention it," he said -– gruffly, but not with any aggression or even real irritation. "If you're cold, just say so. Don't have to tiptoe round me or anything."

Seiko nodded in understanding. She didn't show any nervousness towards him, but then again, she hadn't done so for a long time -– not since he was there when Kyousuke took her under his wing after her expulsion from Hope's Peak, and they'd all gone on to join the Future Foundation; she'd long since been comfortable around him, and Juuzou knew it. Even so, her gaze drifted away with a hint of guilt in her eyes. "Aren't you going to be cold...?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Despite the fact he only wore his usual shirt under the coat he'd lent to her, Juuzou felt as if the cold still didn't bother him as much as it bothered Seiko. "I've been though a hell of a lot worse."

Seiko hesitated for a moment –- only because she still worried for Juuzou not being warm enough, and not at all because she had any intention of prying –- before she accepted him at his word and they continued their patrol.

As he remained trailing a little way behind her to make sure nothing could sneak up on her that she couldn't handle herself, looking at her wrapped up in his coat, it occurred to Juuzou that he hadn't given it to her out of any frustration at her shivering without saying anything, or even just because he didn't want to let Kyousuke down by letting the person he'd asked him to look out for come down with anything -– although he couldn't deny that _did_ come into it somewhat –- but simply because he'd felt concerned for her, for this thin and anxious young woman who'd had it bad in her own right.

 _Damn... I must be getting soft._ Yet he felt as though there wasn't anything wrong with showing some warmth towards a comrade, one who wasn't Kyousuke or even Chisa, once in a while.


End file.
